Light emitting diodes (LEDs) for use as indicators are well known. LEDs have been used extensively for this purpose in consumer electronics. For example, red LEDs are commonly used to indicate that power has been applied to such devices as radios, televisions, video recorders (VCRs), and the like.
Although such contemporary LEDs have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies that detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. For example, the light output of such contemporary LEDs is not as great as is sometimes desired. This limits the ability of contemporary LEDs to function in some applications, such as providing general illumination, e.g., ambient lighting. Even high power contemporary LEDs do not provide sufficient illumination for such purposes.
At least a part of this problem of insufficient brightness is due to inefficiency of contemporary LEDs. Efficiency of LEDs is a measure of the amount of light provided as compared to the electrical power consumed. Contemporary LEDs are not as efficient as they can be because some of the light generated thereby is lost due to internal absorption. Such internal absorption limits the amount of light that can be extracted from an LED and thus undesirably reduces the efficiency thereof.
Thus, although contemporary LEDs have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. As such, it is desirable to provide LEDs that have enhanced brightness and/or efficiency.